


Without You

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also so i could get GLaDOS's tone better, tbh this was just writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: A short monologue of a rather bored robot, who misses the only test subject who was truly interesting.





	

GLaDOS was bored. Atlas and P-Body were acceptable as test subjects, but they were so predictable. She yawned, mentally, and displayed all other signs of boredom, mentally, as well. A robot can’t tap their hand on a table, or bounce their leg, but that was aura GLaDOS managed to give. Scientists would say that she was surprisingly human, well, that’s what she thought they would say, if they were still alive. GLaDOS made a mental note to ask a scientist one day if they thought she was surprisingly human, before she would force them to test for her, because she really need a new test subject.

Yes, that’s what would fix this whole situation! A new test subject! Not a robot, no, robots are too predictable. A human. GLaDOS needed a human test subject. Humans were very unpredictable sometimes. Some of them were bland and boring, but that mute girl, the orphan, she was spectacular. Too bad humans like that were fond of murder. Dammit, if humans are either boring or murderous, was there any middle ground? There had to be. The problem is, there weren’t any test subjects in the facility that were still alive, and barely any humans, if any, knew about her facility. She could try taking an AI and giving it a body, but that would run the risk of being boring, just like any other robot test subject. 

Wait a minute, wasn’t there that man, the one running around somewhere? He was hiding from her, GLaDOS knew that much. She didn’t care too much, she was preoccupied with that mute lunatic. For a brief moment, GLaDOS started wondering how that mute was doing. She was probably wreaking havoc somewhere, being as much of a nuisance as she normally was. She was a great, and amusing, test subject, but extremely hard to deal with, so GLaDOS let her go free.

Back to the topic at hand, GLaDOS thought that maybe she should try tracking that man down, but it would very difficult, to say the least. It’s not like he would show up in her   
cameras anytime soon. She could possibly try to set up some traps for him, but was it worth it? GLaDOS shook her head, mentally, robots couldn’t do these human things easily, and went back to testing Atlas and P-Body.

Humans really weren’t worth the effort.


End file.
